


Here Kitty, Kitty~

by CaramelRainbows



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Catboys, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Double Ended Dildo, Dry Humping, F/M, Foot Jobs, Human Furniture, Leashes, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Strap-Ons, Submissive Asmodeus, Submissive Beelzebub, Submissive Belphegor, Submissive Leviathan, Submissive Lucifer, Submissive Mammon, Submissive Satan, Teasing, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelRainbows/pseuds/CaramelRainbows
Summary: You wished Lucifer would slow down a little. Solomon grants your wish. But in a very strange way.Now with a Mammon.Levi joins the fray.Oh look, Satan’s here now.Hey ho, there's Asmo.Beel & Belphie come out to play.Catboys. Catboys everywhere.More to cum~.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 484





	1. Lucifer is a Needy Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer totally wears sock garters. Change my mind.

Solomon could get on your nerves sometimes, but you were friends, nonetheless. The light jabs at each other regarding your standings in the Devildom made your tea times interesting but you had to keep your sass cap on at all times. You swore the man got off on annoying you but hey, you’d be lying if you didn’t also get a rush from annoying him right back. But his subject always tended to come back to your relationships with the demon brothers. It was hard to jab back when you didn’t know anything about his kinks or even if he did fuck anyone in the Devildom.

“So, who was the lucky demon last night?” he asked, raising a cup to his smiling mouth. Your eye twitched but you tried to look calm. “No idea what you’re talking about,” you said, also raising your cup to your totally smiling normally mouth.

“Oh? I could have sworn I could hear all the way from Purgatory Hall the whining cries of a bitch in heat,” he said, the happiest look on his face. The face did not match the words that came out of his mouth and you were struggling to keep it together. He rested his cup back on the saucer and picked up a biscuit, continuing with, “Do you kiss Diavolo with that filthy mouth of yours? What am I saying, you kiss, lick, and suck him, of course.” The words did not match the happy sparkle in his eyes. He looks more like someone who has happily watched a kitten do something cute.

You take a deep breath in and exhale slowly, rebuilding your calm smile. You look him dead in the eye and say, “Jealous I’m getting some?” This never works. Trying to tease him back with his sex life is like telling Lucifer you don’t want to do whatever he has tasked you with. But you’ve got nothing.

“No, I actually enjoy being able to walk.” He picked up a biscuit from the plate between your saucers and bit into it, not a crumb falling. It’s like he enjoyed looking as perfect as possible around you at all times. But you would let him have it. For now. Karma, right? One day, he had to mess up. And you would be there absolutely letting him have it.

“Solomon, I think you would benefit greatly if someone removed the stick from your ass and replaced it with something phallic,” you responded, also taking a biscuit. Unlike Solomon, the crumbs immediately fell onto your boobs. He still showed no sign of being deterred by your words. “Hm, I think there is someone else in the Devildom who is in far more need of a good dicking than me. But no, I don’t mean you. You have dicks aplenty,” he smirked, setting the biscuit down and lacing his fingers over his lap.

Breathe. Ignore him. Focus on whoever the heck he is referencing. “The only other uptight bastard in this place would be… Lucifer? You want me to dick down Lucifer?” you asked. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it. Watching Lucifer absolutely losing himself on a strap-on would be something you’d forever burn into your brain.

“What, like it’s hard?” he asked innocently. You sighed, relaxing into your seat. “The man never stops. It would be hard enough trying to convince him he deserves some time off. I’d need some kind of miracle that makes him take time off his duties to his Lord and Saviour, Diavolo,” you ramble on, dragging a hand through your hair.

“Perhaps I can offer a miracle.” Solomon’s expression hadn’t changed at all. And he was being oddly nice. You didn’t trust it at all. “And I owe you, what, an arm and a leg?” you asked cynically. You weren’t falling for it.

Solomon waved off your accusations that he was anything but a good and pure man and leaned forward in his seat. “I’m simply offering something that benefits the both of us. You want some fun and I would like some… subjects to study.” In other words, he had a spell he wanted to try out. How the hell did this relate to fucking to Lucifer? So, you asked that.

“You got a voyeuristic kink? Yeah, that actually makes sense for you,” you smiled your first genuine smile during your whole time with him. Had you actually found something to poke at? “I have no desire to observe whatever debauchery you find yourself in. I simply want you tell me what it was like. Deal?” Okay, maybe you hadn’t. But you were still sceptical. “This is going to bite me in the ass, I can feel it,” you groaned, your smile ruined.

“Just take my hands,” he said, holding his palms upwards to you. You begrudgingly took them, curiosity getting the better of you. He may be an ass but part you really did want Lucifer to take a break. Even if that meant magical interference, he damn well deserved it. You’d apologise later.

Solomon told you to think of Lucifer and began muttering something to himself, eyes closed. You thought of the Avatar of Pride in all his stingy glory. Your mind drifted a little to your mornings eating breakfast with the rest of the brothers. Lucifer getting angry at Mammon. Mammon hiding behind you. Levi getting jealous and sliding a little closer to your side. Satan rolling his eyes but secretly brushing your leg with his. Asmo having no qualms with straight up flinging himself on you. Beel making a point to only take food from his brothers’ plates and not yours. Then there was Belphie, sleeping in pancakes, but with his arm outstretched, wanting you to brush your hand against him every so often – which you do. You loved all those idiots.

“Just a little longer, keep focusing,” whispered Solomon. You thought back to Lucifer. You thought about how devoted he was to Diavolo which led to you thinking about the Demon Prince. He could use a break as well, you thought. Hell, Barbatos deserved some time off but you doubted that demon would understand how to do that. This led you to wondering about angels. Did they ever get time off? Was Simeon enjoying relaxing tea times with Luke like you did with Solomon? Yeah, they had to be. Everyone deserved some time to unwind.

“And we’re done,” Solomon said and let go of your hands. Your hands still hovered in the air and you looked confusedly at the magical man. “What? No sparkly lights, no loud obnoxious chant?” you asked. He chuckled and denied any sort of grandeur spellcasting. “No, you simply need to go about your day. I recommend visiting Lucifer, of course. That’s who you thought about, right?” You nodded, agreeing you had thought about the eldest brother. You didn’t mention you had thought about even more than him because you didn’t think it was important. You didn’t want to chance Solomon making fun of your fondness for everyone.

You said your goodbyes and you made your way back to the House of Lamentation. You had no clue what Solomon had done but you assumed whatever it was would make itself known once you found Lucifer. While making your way to Lucifer’s office, you noticed – in the nicest way possible – that no one had jumped out to annoy you. Usually someone by now had randomly jumped out to drag you into some shenanigans but it was just… empty.

When you reached the door, you knocked but got no reply. Lucifer was a diligent man and wasted no time so to not immediately permit you entry was weird. You knocked again but to no avail. You held your breath as you pushed the door open slowly then immediately let the air burst out of you once you saw Lucifer inside. You slammed the door shut behind you and rushed over to his slumped form at his desk.

“Lucifer! What happened? Are you okay? Do you need-” you stopped yourself and wondered if this was your fault. Had you accidentally had Solomon curse him into a coma? You panicked and grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders, pushing him back into his seat, about to start poking and prodding his face to wake him up.

But then you noticed the furry ears poking out the side of his head and the very obvious blush on his cheeks. He let out a soft groan while he sank further into his plush office chair. “What I’m about to do, I’m doing purely for research purposes,” you promised, then pulled him forward a little to snake your hand down to his lower back. Yeah, there it was – a tail. You let him fall back into place, his eyelashes fluttering and his brow wrinkling.

You didn’t even know where to start. Lucifer had grown cat features. How in the hell did this relate to him having a break? Solomon, what in the actual fuck? You had half a mind to march right back to his room and demand he change Lucifer back. But the other half was saying, hey, let’s see this through. You know, for science.

“Is… uh, is there anything I can do for you?” you asked sheepishly, knowing full well that this was likely your fault. Not intentional but you had agreed to a spell. Lucifer stirred a little in his seat, his knees rubbing together and a hand reaching to loosen his tie. He was panting softly, blush still seemingly permanent on his cheeks.

He licked his lips before saying, “You need… to make it stop…” He threw his head back and arched a little, hands now tearing at his vest. You were glued to the spot, having an idea of what he wanted but not really knowing if you should go ahead with it. “Ummmm,” you started, “mind be a little more specific?” Lucifer’s usual glare returned for a moment and he reached forward to grab your hands, pulling you forward and wrapping his legs around your waist. This was new.

You were now held in place by the panting eldest demon brother, your hands keeping yourself steady by holding the upper half of the chair and Lucifer staring into your eyes – the glare having dissipated. He rolled his hips upward to get some sort of relief, whined, then began pawing at his zipper. He could barely focus and kept fumbling, arching forward into your stomach instead and letting out soft cries. You were still frozen in place.

“Help me!” he cried. For real, he had started to cry. Nothing major but you could see the wateriness of his eyes as he struggled to figure out how to react to his body. Okay, it was time to stop being thrown by the situation. You had to help him. “Alright, Lucifer,” you said, demeanour shifting to a more appropriate domineering presence, “would you like me to give you some relief?” You finished undoing the rest of his vest and pulled it and the shirt underneath open. He’d never been particularly sensitive around his nipples… but maybe…

“Haaa! Y-yes!” He grabbed your head with his hands and pulled you further in with his legs. He was arched into your mouth and you fervently sucked on his tender flesh. His cries of pleasure egged you on and you managed to move ever so slightly to rub your abdomen against his still covered groin. You bit down softly on his nipple which caused even more sounds to pour from his mouth. You were kind of amazed he was able to get this much pleasure from some nipple sucking and biting but hey, you weren’t complaining.

You looked up at him and purred, “If you unhook your legs, I can make you feel even better.” He hurriedly did so, and you were able to do the oh so difficult task of finally unzipping his pants. Lucifer sighed wantonly as his dick sprung into the air and slapped against his stomach. You pulled off his shoes and pants – leaving his socks and sock garters on – but when you were removing his underwear, you stopped for a moment. They were soaked. And it wasn’t the usual pre-cum wetness, it was properly gushy.

Oh, my goodness, you thought to yourself, trying not to let the excitement show on your face, he’s totally like in some sort of heat thing?! I’ve got to have a taste of that.

“Lucifer, sweetie, could you spin around for me and hold on to the chair?” He eagerly spun around and braced himself against the chair. He graciously held his tail up for you which you would come back to later. You knelt before his ass and spread his cheeks to confirm your suspicions. There was so much slick dripping out of his hole, and it was a wonderful sight. Just his ass in general was glorious to finally be able to admire so closely. “Hold on,” you warned, then swiped your tongue over his twitching hole. He gasped and hung on to the chair for dear life, his tail straight up in the air, probably trying not to hit you in the face. You grinned, inching your tongue inside his rim slowly and savouring the taste of him. “Ha… ha… ah! Mmmhmmm! Hnng… aahhh~!” he moaned above you as you thrusted more and more of your tongue inside. Dare you admit that he was cute like this? Yes, you dare.

But you had more things to test out. You pulled away and stood up, about to give him an order but decided something else would be more fun. Having a pretty good feeling that he would be easy to manoeuvre, you grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently tugged. He followed your lead and stood up shakily, then you turned him to face his desk and pushed him against it. He fell forward unceremoniously, pushing the assortments of paper and pens and other such office-y stuff onto the ground. “I want you to spread yourself open for me, Lucifer,” you said sensually into his ear. He groaned in response, shaking hands grabbing at his cheeks and spreading himself open. You knelt back into position and let out a soft chuckle at his toes teetering on the carpet.

With your hands free, you were able to use one hand to gently touch his tail. He jolted forward, nipples rubbing against the wood which caused even more beautiful sounds to come forth out of his mouth. His tail wound itself around your wrist and pulled your hand towards his hole, practically demanding you finger him. “My, my, I think you forget who is in charge here right now,” you said, really getting into your role. Lucifer stiffen, perhaps a little afraid that you will refuse what he wants. He unwound his tail, but you swiftly grasped the base, causing another jolt forward. His hands were shaking while they spread his ass open for you, so he was digging his nails in to make sure his hands didn’t slip. What a good boy, you mused to yourself. You started to stroke his tail up and down and resume your tongue-fucking into his hole. “Hnng!” he choked at the sudden assault.

“Yes, Lucifer,” you cooed, “let out all those delicious sounds.” You delved your tongue inside once more after pushing him on. There was so much slick pouring out of him, sticking to his thighs, and covering your chin. You pulled back with a smile and pushed a finger in with no resistance. “Nyaaa!” he cried, and you stopped altogether. “…Excuse me?” you said in shock. Lucifer didn’t seem phased by his cry and whined at the loss of your ministrations. “W-why’d you stop? Please… pleasepleaseplease… keep going!” he whimpered, his hole clenching and hips bucking. Well, he is basically a cat, you thought.

You wanted to keep touching him and pleasing him, but you had a feeling something else would allow him to reach the high he was trying to get to. You stood up once more and went to the front of the desk. Lucifer’s pleading eyes looked into yours, his mouth agape and a puddle of drool on the desk. “Give me just a moment and I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll see stars,” you promised and gave him a kiss on the forehead. You turned to leave but he grabbed your wrist, crying, “Wait! Please don’t go!” He looked so precious and needy, but you really did want to go get a strap-on for him. “Sweetie, I swear, if you stay with your ass nice and spread for me and don’t touch yourself at all, I’ll stay as long as you need me to,” you said with a smile. That seemed to do the trick because he let go and went back to holding his ass open.

You ran as fast as you could out the door and bolted to your bedroom. You flung the door open and sped over to your drawers, rifling through clothes and sex toys. You fumbled with the different bags that held vibrators and the dildos until you found the strap-on and harness. You were about to speed back out the door but skidded to a stop, chanting, “Lube, lube, lube. That’s what I need, just in case.” Lucifer was soaked but hey, better safe than sorry. The strap was large.

Then you were back out the door and sprinting as fast as you could to Lucifer’s office. There still wasn’t anyone around which worked in Lucifer’s favour because you had accidentally left his door open. Oops. Good thing no one saw though, right? And he hadn’t move from his spot either. What a good boy indeed.

You were already slipping into the harness and tightening the straps as you stepped through the door. He looked up and sucked in a breath, realising what you were going to do. You kicked the door shut and sauntered over to resume your spot behind Lucifer, popping open the cap of the lube and covering the shaft from tip to base. When you rubbed the tip against his hole, he immediately jerked back and tried to force you inside him. “Ah, ah, ah,” you teased, “we’re going to drag this out just a little longer.”

He whined and shook his ass. “Whatever you want… I’ll do it,” he sobbed, “j-just fuck me. Please! Fuck me hard with your cock!” You let out a sinister giggle at his words. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. “Turn over for me, sweet boy,” you purred. He shook as he did so, but he managed to get onto his back and took it upon himself to grab under his knees and hold his legs open. “So eager to please,” you said, grinning. His shoulders were shaking and there was a line of drool trailing down one side of his face. You hadn’t even touched his cock the whole time, but it was hard and twitching, some slick having trickled over it in his previous position to give it a lovely shine.

Lining up the strap-on with his hole again, you teased his outer rim. He whimpered but didn’t try to push you in again. “Are you a good boy?” you asked. He nodded quickly, “Y-yes! I’m a good boy!”

“Can you tell me how good I make you feel when I push inside you?”

“Y-yes, of course I can!”

“Don’t hold back at all. I want you to scream so loud that the entire Devildom can hear you.”

“E-e-everyone will know how g-good you fuck me! Mmmmn! Fuck – please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-”

With the strap covered in lube and Lucifer covered in his own juices, you took a chance and slammed the entire thing into him in one go. He bent immediately, hands shooting back to grab onto the edge of the table to hold him in place. His eyes were blown wide and mouth had ripped open, but no sound came out, he simply laid there arched and surprised. “What did we agree on, Lucy~?” you said.

You pulled out and thrusted in again, hands pushing down on his thighs, his knees practically meeting the desk. You must look so small compared to Lucifer, especially in this position. But it made you feel powerful. The stuffy and uptight Lucifer was a blissed-out kitten underneath you and you would never forget this moment. You should probably thank Solomon when you’re finished.

“N-nnnggg! Haaa! Fuck! Y-you feel so good… insiiide! Ha! Yes, fill m-me up with your cock!” he moaned and choked; head thrown back as far as he could. His hands were gripping the table something fierce and you were worried he might break it. You couldn’t get in trouble for that, could you?

Shaking the thought away, you continued to pound into him. His legs were tense under your hands and his constant shaking nearly made you lose your grip. His cock slapped up and down against his stomach from both of your movements, and you thought about giving him some help. But also, wouldn’t it be really fun to make Lucifer cum without touching his cock at all?

“T-touch me! P-please touch me! Nnnnnggh… nya… hyaaaa! I want to cum so badlyyyy!” His nails had definitely made indents in the wood at this point. And the tears had flown freely now as well. Man, no one would ever believe you that you made Lucifer like this.

You pushed all the way inside then stopped to lean down to Lucifer’s face, whispering a gleeful, “No~,” at his request. He whined and cried and begged but you merely gyrated your hips into his ass. “Ha… ha… so full… so biiig~!” Lucifer’s mind really was gone at this point. You hoped he wasn’t too blissed out that he wouldn’t remember this later. You really wanted to tease him over this later. And maybe do it again. Even without the ears and the tail.

Speaking of tail, it had wrapped itself around one of your thighs in an attempt to pull you deeper, despite that being impossible. “Awww, if I knew you were such a size queen, I would’ve grabbed something bigger,” you teased, jerking your hips forward to edge just that tiny bit deeper if you could.

“H-have I been loud e-enough? C-can I cum now? Please, I want to cum so bad! Let me cum on your cock, pleeeease!” His cries were music to your ears, and you were ready to see what face he would make when he came from only a toy in his ass. You were gearing up to pound his sweet little ass when your D.D.D went off, startling you. Forgetting the situation, you answered it, being conditioned to answer right away just in case it was important. “Yes?” you said into the device.

“Umm… hi. Uh… it’s M-Mammon…” you heard a meek voice say on the other end. Lucifer whined below you and bucked his hips, so you kept up a slow repetition of thrusts to appease him. He let out breathy moans and sighs as you spoke into the phone. Mammon did not sound like himself at all.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Y-you need to come to my room right away,” he said super quickly and strained. Your hips stuttered and you fell forward a little hard which ripped a louder moan from Lucifer.

“Hah? W-who was that?” Mammon asked, “that sounded like a… gah, I don’t wanna say it,” he bailed on his train of thought. You heard him shifting on the other end of the phone and let out a tiny groan into the receiver. “You j-just need to come, okay?!”

“C-cum… I want to… cum!” moaned Lucifer, moving his lips more erratically. Mammon definitely heard that by the way his breathe hitched in your ear.

“Mammon, I’m a little busy right now,” you said as calmly as you could, “do you really need me that badly? Can’t you ask someone else?”

“Wha- NO! Not with this!” his usual boisterousness coming through, “it’s embarrassing!”

“Mammon, if it’s another money issue, I swear-”

“I’m a freaking cat!”

Your hips stopped completely again. “You… You’re a cat?” you whispered. Oh no. Solomon’s spell. Think only of Lucifer. But you didn’t. And then there was the really empty halls. You thought of a lot of people when Solomon held onto your hands earlier. Did that mean…?

“You’ve just gotta get here, alright? I’m not moving until you do!” Then he was gone. He’d be waiting a while though. You did promise Lucifer a good portion of your time.

“Okay, so sorry about that, Lucy. Are you ready to cum?” your dominance radiating from you once more as you picked up the pace of your thrusts.

“Nya! Yes! Give it to me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme! Haaa~!”

You slammed in hard and deliberate, shaking his body with every thrust. Neither of you made any move to touch his leaking cock which was dripping with pre-cum so much that it had pooled on his stomach and started to drip down his sides. He was a blissed-out mess of a demon choking on your name as he finally arched high and came all over his chest. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn~!”

You stayed inside him as rode out the orgasm and let out a couple more squirts of cum. He lazily fucked himself on the strap-on as his mind started to clear until he completely stopped, legs falling off the desk and arms relaxing. He sucked a deep breathe in then hauled himself up on his elbows, looking you in the eye. His previous horny cuteness was gone and replaced with a tired look on his face. “You… You tell anyone about- Nnnngah!” his voice reverted back to the high-pitched whines from earlier when you rocked your hips. You smirked as he tried to keep his composure.

“Relax. Even if I did tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe me,” you said with a shrug.

“Thank you,” he said, letting out a relieved sigh. He went to get up, but you pushed a hand to his chest. He looked at you, confused. “I promised to stay as long as you needed me. And…” you pulled out slow and slammed inside, ripping another moan from him, his cock twitching back to life, “I think you still need me.”

Having a moment to really focus on his face, you noticed the way the cat ears were flat against his head and twitching ever so slightly. Then you remembered his tail that was still wrapped around his thigh. You stroked a finger alongside it which sent a shiver through Lucifer. “A-actually, I wanted to ask-” he began.

Nope. You weren’t ready for that conversation. You grab under his knees, push them down and start up another relentless pace, slamming so hard into him that he was knocked from his elbows. His words forgotten, he turned back into the moaning mess from before, cock hard again. You knew Mammon was waiting for you, but it’s not like you hadn’t made him wait for your touch before.

You’d leave once Lucifer passed out. Promise.


	2. Mammon is a Bouncy Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon can't deal with his horniness and hopes you have a solution to his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else confused at the layout of Mammon's room? Does he sleep on the couch?

After Lucifer had tired himself out, you draped his coat over him while he slept in his chair. You gave him a gentle peck on the forehead and ran your fingers through his hair. He was so peaceful. Fucked out, but peaceful. You had, in a sense, gotten your wish of Lucifer taking a break.

You tip toed out of the office and shut the door with a soft click, strap-on in one hand and D.D.D in the other. Mammon had been blowing up your messages with demands of where you were and how long you were going to be. The messages started out haughty, but the last couple had turned very pleading and needy. But, still with that Mammon flair.

You stopped by your room and cleaned off the toy you had used on Lucifer and put it away, perusing over your collection of toys. Asmodeus had a way with words when it came to personal pleasure and you always found yourself with some new toy or sexy outfit during a shopping trip with him. Not in a rush to run back to a compromised demon with his ass on display, you took some time to pick out what you think would be good for the Great Lord Mammon. A suction cup dildo and a leash really stood for you.

Happy with your choices, you walked to Mammon’s room and knocked on the door. “Mammoooon~,” you called. But you got no response. Furrowing your brow, you knocked again a little louder and called from him again. “Mammon? Mammooon!” Still nothing.

You sighed and kept knocking but you weren’t getting a response. Perhaps he was busy with himself? You took out your D.D.D and sent him a message. ‘Unlike you, I like to be let into someone’s room instead of breaking down the door.’ You put it away then after a couple of seconds later, the door opened, and Mammon’s hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you inside. You didn’t really have time to react as Mammon pushed you onto his couch then hid behind it. You went to sit up but his voice from behind the couch shouted, “No! Don’t look!” So, you stayed put.

“Soooo… what were you doing that made it so hard to come to the door?” you asked, hoping maybe changing the subject would calm him down.

He whined at the question and you heard a thunk against the couch – perhaps him hitting his head against it. “I was… busy…” he said, panting. Mammon, you’re so easy to read, you thought with a smirk. “Busy with your hand down your pants?” you teased.

He shot up from behind the couch and screeched, “How’d you-?!” Your eyes flew right to the fluffy white ears sticking out of his head, which he realised he had exposed by jumping up. He immediately dropped back down. “Agghh! You did that on purpose!”

You rolled your eyes at his reasoning. It was him who had been begging for you to come over and now he couldn’t even look you in the eye. “Well, you seem to have it all under control then. Guess I’ll be going~,” you said, sitting up but facing away from him. He made a sort of strangled noise and flung his arms over you from behind, gripping you close. “N-no!”

“You’re really giving me a lot of mixed messages here, my little Mammon,” you said, turning on the same domineering charm you had used on Lucifer. You felt him shudder against you and bury his face into the crook of your neck. He mumbled something into your neck which you couldn’t make out, so you dropped the leash onto your lap and used that hand to pull him back by the hair. “What was that?” He let out a moan at the rough treatment.

“I s-said my name is the G-Great Lord Mamm-ooooooooh,” he broke when you bit into his neck and you could feel him shaking where he stood. Taking advantage of his open mouth, you pushed the dildo inside. You expected a little resistance on his end, but he accepted it willingly, eyes fluttering shut as he greedily sucked on the toy. You only intended for him to suck on it for a moment and began to pull out, but he lurched forward to keep it lodged inside his throat. It was surprising how different he and Lucifer had become just from a spell. It made your mind wander to how the others must be feeling right now. Were they also in their bedrooms moaning needily for you? Had you just become the House Mistress? Stranger things had happened.

“My little Mammon, as much as I adore this angle, the idea was for this to be inside you from the opposite end,” you purred. He finally allowed you to pull it out but made a show of sucking it as tightly as he could before you eased it out of his mouth, saliva trickling down his chin. Then you saw his eyes focus on the leash in your lap.

You got up and walked around him, attaching the dildo to one of the wooden steps. You looked back at Mammon and finally got to take a good look at him and the state he’d worked himself into. Pants, boots, and jacket were gone, and he was left in his black shirt and briefs. His tail flicked behind him as he nervously pulled the front of his shirt over his soaked underwear. It stuck to him in all the right places to outline his hard cock, slick coating his inner thighs along with a few flecks of cum. He had been relieving himself before you got there.

“How many times did you make yourself cum, my little Mammon?” you asked, fiddling with the leash in your hands. He rubbed his thighs together and looked away from your gaze. You wondered if their regular personalities had anything to do with how they reacted to their horniness in this state. Lucifer was quick to demand pleasure, but Mammon was still shy despite clearly wanting you to destroy him if his previous sucking of the dildo was anything to go by. Then again, he had always been difficult when it came to being true to his feelings.

“F-five times…” he stuttered out, blushing profusely at his admittance.

“Hmm, I kind of expected more, being the horny little boy you are right now.”

“Th-that’s because…! I c-can’t get, ugh, I caaan’t…” he moaned, rubbing at his clothed cock, looking beautifully pathetic. You approached him and wrapped the collar of the leash around his neck – maybe one hook too tight – then pulled the leash to throw him off balance. He stumbled into your chest and you said softly into his ear, “Who said you could touch yourself?”

His hands flung to your hips and Mammon couldn’t help but begin to grind into your thigh. His panting and moaning were getting louder and a little more broken as he desperately tried to get off. You rolled your eyes and pushed him gently off you, reiterating, “That includes using me to get off.”

He didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore, so he just clawed at the shirt on his just, bent forward and breathing heavily, pleading for you to do something to him. But you still wanted to know why he had only cum five times. You had been with Lucifer for quite a while.

You prodded for the answer again and Mammon gave the same broken sentence, not telling you why. “Maybe some relief will loosen that tongue of yours?” You gestured to the dildo and Mammon looked at it hungrily. But then you remembered you’d taken the lube back to your room and forgot to bring it with you. You really didn’t want to do another mad dash to your bedroom like last time, but it seemed Mammon had already figured out that he should prepare the toy. He reached under one of the couch cushions and pulled out a little bottle of lube of his own. He noticed you staring and got embarrassed, mumbling something incoherent and didn’t bother to repeat himself. But you’d get it out of him in a moment.

You knelt down with him, leash still in hand as he prepared the toy for himself. He was still shaky but that may have been from how intently you were watching him. He’d poured more than enough onto the toy that it had dripped onto the wooden surface below. “I think it’s ready for you,” you noted, and Mammon nodded in agreement.

He hurriedly pulled off his underwear and positioned himself over the toy but looked up at you, as if waiting for further instruction. You were standing before him once more and smiled, pushing a hand down on his shoulder to show that you wanted him to sink down onto the dildo. And, as you had seen before, the toy went in with no resistance. The slick coming out of these boys was amazing.

Mammon was already happily bouncing away, mouth open and eyes glazed over. He was slamming himself down all the way to the base and back up, choked moans escaping his mouth. He kept himself balanced on his knees, leaning back just a little with his hands also on the ground and bracing him from behind. He faltered when he saw you intently looking at him again and you sighed, annoyed. “There’s no reason to be shy around me, Mammon. Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?” His hips jerked upwards at the praise. “Oh? Do you like it when I tell you how pretty you are with a cock in your ass?”

“Y-yesss,” he moaned, slamming his hips down again with reckless abandon. You tugged on the leash and he fell forward a little and choked at the movement. But his eyes had fluttered back when you did. Interesting.

“Stop moving,” you demanded, pulling again. He did as you commanded but stopped with his ass full. Mammon was struggling not to bring his hips up again and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Now, tell me why you only came five times. I’m really curious,” you asked, “and when I’m satisfied, you can move.” Yeah, he was definitely looking more open to answering some questions now.

“I-it was because I couldn’t r-reach far enough. I d-don’t normally jerk it and finger m-myself, ya know? Hnngg, please, please let me moooove.” You shook your head and wrapped the leash around your wrist. You wanted to test something. You grabbed Mammon’s head and stroked at the base of his fluffy ears which ripped all sorts of new noises. Including one you had guessed wasn’t specific to Lucifer. “Nn-nyaaaaa! Hnnng! Y-yes! T-touch me! Mmmmyaaa! Nyaa! M-master!” he whined. This was just getting more and more interesting. Now he was calling you master?

He was jerking his head at your movements, trying to get you to hit at the right spot that made him feel giddy. Without meaning to, his hips had begun to move again from the contact you were giving him. Bad Mammon. You whipped your hands away and stood back up, slamming your foot onto his erection. “Gyaaaah!” he screamed and stilled his hips. “W-what the fuck was that for, hah?!”

Taking his chin into your hand, you said, “Because you disobeyed me.” He looked down at the ground and let out a sob when you retracted your foot. “Anyway, you were saying about not usually fingering yourself?” He flinched. “Gah, it’s embarrassing. Don’t make me say it…”

“Your master is giving you an order, Mammon,” you said, and you noticed the twitch of his cock when you said master. His erection also hadn’t gone down, even when you’d stepped on him. Kinky bitch.

“F-fine! You were taking so freakin’ long! So, I tried to… you know.”

“Use your big boy words, Mammon.”

“Don’t say it like that! Ugh, okay, I was masturbating. Happy? Geez… but I just felt so empty.”

“So, you fingered yourself?”

“Y-yeah. And it felt so freakin’ good. I was fingering myself on the couch. A-and that’s why I didn’t hear you before. It was so good; I couldn’t focus on anything else!” He fidgeted on the toy, eyes twitching, trying so hard not to start moving again. “B-but it got harder every time! I just wanted to keep cumming and c-cumming.”

You were enjoying him babble and fight the urge to move on your toy. He went on about not having any dildos and trying to work up the courage to ask you if he could borrow something. Then muttered something about not wanting Asmodeus to know. It was dumb luck you happened to turn up with a dildo to bounce on. “B-but I still don’t know what’s up with the cat stuff. Is it a spell? Did Satan do some-” And then you cut him off by stepping on his cock again, “Gyaaah! Haa! W-why is that good?! D-do it again, master! Please!”

You allowed him to move again and he wasted no time finding his rhythm once more. Bracing himself back on his hands again, he thrust his hips up to meet your foot with every bounce. “Mmmmhmmm! N-nnnnngh! Ha… Ha… Hyah! S-so gooood. So fu-UUUUuucking goooood…” he groaned. Mammon stared at you in the eyes now with no shyness but still with a massive blush gracing his features. He looked so delicious. You tugged on the leash every so often to break up his moans and revelled in the way he gagged through his cries.

“C-cum! L-let me cuuum. M-m-masterrrrrr~!” He shook from the stimulation and his thrusts were becoming unsteady. His eyes were glassy, and his voice was becoming hoarse from the pressure you kept applying to his throat. There was quite a large puddle underneath him now that was all slick and you could hear the squelching every time Mammon moved.

“I just want you to admit one thing for me, my little Mammon,” you said, stroking his cheek.

“A-anything! Anything for – aaahh – anything for you m-maaaas-t-terrrrr!”

“I need you to tell me you’re my pretty little pet. Tell me that and I’ll let you come.”

He threw his head back and groaned. “I’m your pretty little pet! I’m your pet that you s-step on and it feels so fucking goood! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Y-yes! More! Moremoremoremore!”

You pulled on the leash and stepped down harder as Mammon jerked and stuttered. “Nnngh! C-c-cum-cumiiiiing~! MaaaAAaaaAaaasterrr!!!” He came all over himself and all over your shoe. You let go of the leash and stepped back to give him some space and he fell forward into a mix of his own cum and slick. He didn’t seem to mind all that much.

He panted and groaned at your feet, trying to catch his breath. You eased him off the dildo which caused a couple more moans as it left him and pulled him into your lap. He was still dealing with a couple of aftershocks as you stroked your fingers through his hair and told him how good he looked cumming for you.

“How did that feel?” you asked with a smile. He managed to pull himself up to your eyesight to say, “So fucking good,” but fell right back down afterwards. You giggled, happy with his honesty.

“Did… you want to go again?” You had stayed back with Lucifer; it was only fair you give as much as Mammon could take. Mammon wrapped his arms around you and pushed his face into your stomach, nuzzling you. His tail twitched behind him and you took it as a good sign. You reached forward and slid your finger up and down his hole that was absolutely drenched. “Nya!” he jolted.

You felt him nodding furiously so you kept going, pushing your finger inside and he moaned into your stomach. In the back of your mind, you wondered about Levi. You checked your D.D.D just in case but nothing had come through from him or any of the others. Knowing the otaku, he’d be even more embarrassed than Mammon to admit he’d need a hand with getting off.

Pushing plans aside for Levi, you focused on the greedy demon in front of you. You had a feeling he’d be harder to tire out, being the Avatar of Greed and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask questions catboys, just enjoy the ride.


	3. Levi is a Degenerate Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi got too ahead of himself and can't work his sex toy. You'll help him out, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like three times. You'd think Levi would be easy to make a subby catboy but the struggle was real.

Mammon had passed out on top of you on the couch. He looked so cute all cuddled up on you, and was that the hint of a purr you detected? You scratched behind his ears and he nuzzled further into your chest. The leash had been taken off by this point and was left next to the thoroughly used dildo still stuck to the wood.

You finally felt a buzz from you D.D.D and found a message from Levi. But it wasn’t exactly readable. And not in his usual way of otaku babble. He had essentially key smashed and sent the message to you and you didn’t know if it was on purpose or by accident.

**You: Levi, are you okay?**

You saw the dots come up to show he was typing but they kept disappearing.

**You: I’ll make this easy for you. Do you need me to go to you right now?**

No dots appeared for a couple of minutes. Then you got your resounding answer.

**Levi: YES!!!**

Getting out from under Mammon wasn’t exactly easy but he stayed asleep, so you were thankful for that. You grabbed the leash and struggled a little getting the very wet dildo to un-suction off the wooden floor. When it finally came off with a very loud pop, you retreated back to your bedroom.

After cleaning off the toy, you tucked it and the leash away. Levi was unpredictable when it came to sex. You really couldn’t get a read on what he would be into or what could potentially scare him off. If your own experiences were anything to go by, nerds could be kinky as hell. You were walking proof. So, you were going to take a chance. Mammon hadn’t had anything to help him out, but you had this tiny inkling that Levi had something in that bedroom of his. The man lived on Akuzon and you’d seen the dirty side of that site.

You made your way to Levi’s room and knocked on the door, loudly just in case he had headphones on. Much like Mammon before him, you guessed Levi was in the middle of dealing with himself to answer the door. It would be very hypocritical of you to barge into Levi’s after making a point not to barge into Mammon’s… but it would save time.

Swinging the door open, you planned to announce yourself immediately but were stopped by soft moans. You smirked at the tell-tale signs of masturbation and gently closed the door behind you. The room was dark except for the glowing of the jellyfish but Levi was easy to make out sitting in his chair completely naked, knees swung over his armrests and arms shaking.

“Nnnn… Hn! Aaa-ahh… Ah! F-fuck… ha… ha… mmmhmmm… ngggh!” Alongside his moans were the squelching sounds of him jerking himself off and you spied one of his hands a little lower than his cock. “Why is th-this so ha-AH! Ahhh! Gah… Mhm… s-stupid piece of cra-aaaaah!” Levi kept alternating between pleasured sounds and ones of frustration. His head kept slamming into his headrest, mouth open and closing but every so often, grimacing. Levi was having a hard time – no pun intended.

It was probably time to reveal yourself. “Levi, honey-”

“Gaaah!!” he screamed and jolted forward in his seat. You should’ve been prepared for that. You hurried over to him and spun the chair to face you. Levi had curled in on himself. His legs had been brought together, ears drooping, and tail wrapped around to his front which he was now clutching like it was a protective blanket.

“Levi, I’m sorry I scared you. I was just enjoying your cute little moans and got distracted,” you said, completely honest. You stood before him, innocent smile on your face while Levi blushed and fiddled with his tail. “U-um,” he began, “It w-won’t…” His toes curled and uncurled, and his shoulders shook. You were afraid for a moment you had truly terrified him.

“It won’t work! I-it’s supposed to vibrate, b-but it won’t…” He covered his face with his hands but returned his knees to their original position over his armrests. You were met with his adorable erection that was flush against his stomach and twitching with pre-cum. But the thing that caught your eye the most was the purple bump that was sticking out of his ass.

You spun his chair, so the back was pressed against the desk. You didn’t want to accidently push the chair away while doing delicious things to Levi. You knelt before him; his hands still pressed over his face while you inspect what you assume is a butt plug in Levi’s ass. My suspicions were correct, you thought to yourself, what a naughty boy.

As you were about to ask more about his predicament, you noticed a discarded box on the ground nearby. You crawled over to it and found the packaging for said butt plug. Reading over the packaging, you put two and two together and figured out where Levi messed up. But you were for sure going to tease him about it for a little. You grabbed the extra thing from the box Levi had forgot and crawled back over to him, hiding it behind you.

“So? You were saying about something needing to vibrate?” you asked, the fake innocence back on your face.

Levi whined, still not taking his hands away and knees twitching as if he wanted to hide himself again. But he refrained. “The thing… i-inside. It’s meant to… uwaaaah, don’t make me say it!”

“But how will I help you, then?” You shuffled forward and pressed your thumb against the toy, pushing it inside a little more. Levi yelped and his hands finally left his face to shoot down and grab at his thighs. “Hnngh! It’s still not enough!” he groaned, “This was s-supposed to feel a-amazing… the reviews s-said so!”

“What were you having trouble with? Tell me Levi, or I can’t help you,” you pouted, but inwardly you were cackling. It shouldn’t be this fun to tease Levi but gosh darn, it really was. You wiggled your thumb against the toy which caused a couple more sounds to come out of him, but he was holding back. “No! Nononononoooooo~!” He had started to cry from frustration. “Y-you don’t get it! S-stupid weird ears and t-tail… n-none of the hentai was h-helping me get off, s-so… I ordered something on Akuzon-”

“And you got just a little too excited, right?” you suggested.

“N-needed something inside me… so I ripped it out and p-put it in me s-so quick… but it won’t t-turn on!” He clawed at his thighs and whimpered. You pulled away completely and put your hands behind your back, grabbing the thing Levi had forgot.

“Levi, I need you to do something for me. It’d make me very happy if you did it.”

“M-make it work a-and I’ll do anythiiing!”

“Scream for me.”

You pressed the button on the remote and the plug finally whirred to life in Levi’s ass. He bucked forward, knees clamping hard around his armrests and his hands gripping the top of the chair. “Ahhhh~! Y-yesss! Oh my go-! Yesyesyesyesyessss! Nnnngh!!” The chair shifted and shook against the table, threatening to roll away. You grabbed at the seat, remote still in hand and tried to keep it steady with your waist abdomen leaning against the seat as well. Levi was still thrusting, toes curling, and head thrown back. It was difficult to keep the seat in place due to the slick absolutely covering it and dripping onto the ground. Even the outside of the plug was coated in Levi’s wetness which you had felt earlier. But it wasn’t going to stop you and your endeavours. If anything, it egged you on.

You pulled on it this time, easing it out of his hole but it kept wanting to be sucked back in. “Hngh! E-eh? Huh?! W-why are you p-pulling it out?” You shushed him and kept going, pulling it out to the point you had a better grip on the base despite how wet it was. Levi’s tail tried bat you away, but you stared up at Levi, a stern look in your eyes. “You do that again, and I take this out and leave with it.” That stopped him.

You continued to pull on it until the thickest part of the plug was stretching his hole. Levi whined and tried inching forward, wanting nothing more than to swallow the plug back up inside himself. “Wow~ Levi, I had no idea you could something this big in you,” you teased, pulling on the plug back and forth in small quick movements so the thickest part was still teasing him. You were looking for a particular noise and he hadn’t made it yet.

“D-don’t give c-commenta-AAaaahhhh! Mhmmm~! F-f-fuuUUU-!” You picked up the pace a little and made more deliberate thrusts with the plug. Levi’s hole fluttered around the toy, and you could still feel his body trying to suck it completely back into him. With all his thrusting into the air, his cock was bouncing against him with each movement. Here we go, you thought sinisterly.

“Leviii~ Please look at me. See that it’s me making you feel so good,” you said seductively, looking up at his face and making a point to squeeze your boobs together with your elbows. Levi’s gaze met yours and he stumbled on his words. But the plan didn’t include him speaking in completely sentences. With his gaze still locked on yours, you flicked out your tongue and gave Levi’s cock a long lick from his balls to the tip. Levi froze, mouth open but with no sound coming out.

Then you swallowed him completely in one go, still not breaking eye contact. “Mhmmmm~,” you moaned around his cock then let go of the plug which got sucked back completely into Levi. Not giving him even a second to adjust, you cranked up the vibration with the remote.

“Gaaah! Haaa! Hnnnnnnngh~! Fuckfuckfu-uuUuUuuuuck! Mnyaah, ha, haaaa!! T-too much! Ha! S-so good! So, f-fucking good! Omg omg omg omg omg!” You chuckled around his cock at his ability to still speak in text even while being pleasured. You kept his cock as far back in your mouth as you could manage, the pure adrenaline of making him feel good overpowering the need to gag. You could feel him trying to push further and further into the back of your throat, but it wasn’t working without a little help.

Taking initiative – and also just really craving the feeling of someone’s hands wound in your hair – you reached up and grabbed Levi’s elbows, tugging him downwards. His arms followed to which you grabbed his hands and tangled them in your hair. “Haaa~!” he continued to moan while thrusting more accurately into your mouth. He pushed your head as far as you could manage, and his thrusting didn’t let up at all. Make the noise Levi, please make the noise, you thought to yourself.

His ass was at the edge of the chair, all the slick and the erratic movements pushing him further and further. Knowing what was about to happen, you dug your nails into Levi’s thigh which made him yelp and let go of you. You pulled off and laid on your back, watching the momentum of Levi trying to follow your warm mouth push him completely off the chair, knees landing on either side of your head.

Still determined to make him cry that delectable noise Lucifer and Mammon had done before him, you grabbed him by the ass and shoved him forward, welcoming his cock back into your mouth. You had left the remote beside you, satisfied with the highest setting you had left it on. One hand spread on of Levi’s cheeks and the other pushed hard on the butt plug.

Levi arched into your ministrations and slammed harder into your mouth. At this point, with so much going on at either end, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to thrust more forward or back. You could hear him sobbing through his moans which only made you suck him harder and push him further.

“Ha! Ha! Y-your mouth is s-so warm! I feel like I’m g-gonna m-m-meeelt~! Mhmmhmmhmm! D-don’t s-stop! P-p-p-pleeeeeaaase…!” He was on the edge of orgasm; you could taste it. But he still hadn’t made the noise. Then it hit you like a lightbulb moment and you nearly screamed around his cock. It was so obvious now.

You let go of his ass and instead grabbed his tail and yanked on it. This caused Levi to do his hardest thrust yet and completely cut off your airflow. “Ggghgh! Nnn…nnn… nyyaa-aaaaAaAaaAaaaahhh~!” There we go, you thought. You kept up a rhythm of swallowing around the tip of his cock, pushing the plug and tugging on his tail. Levi’s chest had fallen forward above you and he shook and shuddered against the ground. His knees spasmed beside him as he tried to stay upright, reaching down to grab your hair again to keep him steady but also to make his thrusts more precise.

“Nyaaaah~! Haaa! Hnnghhhh-cl-close! S-so close… fu-… fuck! Nyaaanngghhh! C-cu-!” He slammed one more time into the back of your throat and you felt the warmth as he screamed, “Cummiiiiiiiing~!” You allowed him to fill your mouth and ride out the wave of orgasm but there was no way you were swallowing the amount that just kept pouring out. When Levi went limp, you tenderly raised his hips up and turned him onto his side, his cock leaving your mouth along with the cum that had started to trickle down the side of your chin. He hit the ground and rolled onto his back.

Then, while you were busy letting the cum fall out of your mouth into your hand, you saw Levi start to buck his hips again. “Ahh… ah! O-o-ooohhhh…” The plug was still vibrating up a storm inside him. You sidled up between his spread legs and leant against one of them, observing him with a smirk, cum still trickling down your chin. “And here I thought you’d be the easiest one to make cum.”

“W-what’s that-hnng! S-supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re quite the degenerate little otaku, aren’t you?” It was mean, but you wanted to role with it. Nerds can be freaky, after all. “You getting off on your filthy cum dripping out of my mouth?”

The blush said it all. Poor Levi, a secret degradation kink that he probably never indulged. “Y-yes… I’m s-sorry…”

“No, don’t say you’re sorry if you don’t mean it,” you said, turning on the controlling voice you were really getting the hang of. You crawled along his body until you were face to face with him and said, “Tell me how disgusting you are, Levi.”

He bucked against your leg, eyes rolling back at your words. His mouth twisted into a shy smile and he began to babble, “I’m your f-filthy whore. I’m so d-d-disgusting… G-getting off in your mouth… haaa… mhmmm… g-gross~.”

You grabbed his chin with your cum covered hand. He tried to nuzzle into it, but you kept him in place. “I’m going to make you a twitching, babbling mess.”

His eyes rolled back again, and he moaned a sweet high-pitched noise. He wasn’t hiding anymore but you would hold back on that praise. Maybe later, you’d cuddle him and tell him how good he did as he was about to pass out. You were extra grateful that he didn’t question the whole cat thing as much as Lucifer and Mammon had attempted to.

“I wonder how your brothers would react, seeing you a complete mess before me,” you continued to tease. Levi started to laugh. It was light and littered with him hiccupping before he said, “L-let them see me. They know I’m g-gross. B-besides… I’m want them to see how g-good you make me! It would make them s-s-sooo jealoussss!” He thrusted hard into your thigh and let out another soft whine. “F-fuck it! I’d e-even watch you f-fuck them as l-long as you let me waaaatch!” As usual, watching how the spell affected their personalities was fascinating. The Avatar of Envy, revelling in insults and would happily see you pleasuring other people.

Just as before, you would wear Levi out before leaving. But you made a mental note to praise him just once before he did pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, he would totally enjoy being degraded.


	4. Satan is a Shameless Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan tries and fails to hold his composure. You're naked and unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your OG catboy. Be mindful, he likes it a little rough.

Before Levi’s final orgasm, you had moved to his bathtub. You didn’t want to leave him on the floor – way too much cum and slick. You wrapped him in blankets and gave him a quick squeeze, keeping true to your inward promise of whispering into his ear that he had been a very good boy for you.

You left his room and started your regular routine now of returning to your room before heading for the next brother. But when you arrived, you became very aware of how sticky you’d become. You hadn’t taken your uniform off once with all three boys so far and it was getting difficult to move. Not to mention the cum sticking to one of your shoes, your hand and the remnants on your chin and neck.

No matter how horny Satan may potentially be, better not chance him being grossed out by all the bodily fluids. You took your clothes off and left them hanging over a chair before entering your bathroom. You were only going to do a quick rinse and luckily your hair was only messy from Levi’s pulling so you didn’t need to waste time washing it.

Stepping out of the shower, you didn’t bother to dry off. You’d pull your spare uniform on and run off to Satan’s room, that was the plan. You were really curious about his transformation, being the cat lover of the brothers. But he was still the Avatar of Wrath and you’d been around during his outbursts. Hell, early ones were directed at you. You’d been around cats and some could be adorable little lap cats and others were vicious hunters.

You exited your bathroom, still pondering the possibilities of what Satan’s cat form when you were met with the catboy in question. Completely dressed and looking like his regular self – aside from the ears and the tail that were definitely there – he stood in your doorway unfazed.

“Well,” you began, sounding casual for someone who was naked with water still dripping off them, “at least I don’t need to go find you now.” One of his ears twitched and you noticed the focus in his eyes. He was trying his best to look only at your face. Aw, how cute.

“Is this your doing?” he asked. You shrugged and broke eye contact. But that wasn’t going to work this time, it’s not like you had him on the verge of an orgasm like the others when they’d asked. “No, don’t do that, it only makes you look more guilty.” You still wouldn’t look at him.

“Absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” you lied. Satan sighed, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair, but he flinched ever so slightly when his fingers touched one of his ears. Satan quickly retracted his hand a cleared his throat. “I fell asleep in my room with a book on my chest. It had nothing to do with cats – it wasn’t even a magical tome. So, it wasn’t me that did this to myself. You on the other hand-”

“Come on, Satan. Just because something weird and wacky happened doesn’t automatically mean it’s my fault,” you said, sort of wanting to laugh as the words left your mouth. Not just because this was sort of your fault, although you were still processing that – but because a lot of the said ‘weird and wacky’ stuff that went on in the House of Lamentation, usually did have something to do with you.

“Then what about Solomon?” he asked. You tried not to let any sort of reaction show from him hitting the nail on the head. “He’s quite adept at magic. But for the life of me, I can’t figure out what he’d gain from this.” You shrugged again. He sighed again.

Satan looked pensive and lost in thought. He seemed to have momentarily forgot about your nakedness. But you hadn’t forgotten his flinching from earlier at touching his ears. Satan definitely had that same weird heat thing going on, but he was likely doing everything in his power to keep it at bay. Naughty ideas filling your head, you walked over to your drawers and stuck your hand inside. “Hey Satan,” you called, pulling him out of his thoughts. You grinned and continued, “I don’t know, I think I’m pretty magical. Look, I’ve even got a magic wand.” You pulled out the glass dildo with a heart shaped bauble at the end of it. You heard the sharp intake of breath and took that as success. With your other hand, you also pulled out a thin riding crop, resting it against your shoulder.

Now, the next thing you were going to do was a gamble but judging from your previous running around, you doubted you would get caught by anyone. You walked past Satan and out of your room, still naked. His heavy breathing was music to your ears.

“If you’d like to see just how magical I can make you feel, then follow me~,” you looked back at him and winked. You sauntered into the hallway, getting a slight kick out of walking around completely nude. You hadn’t heard Satan move yet, but you were confident he would.

During your walk to his bedroom, you heard familiar sounds. You stopped and looked around, swearing you could hear distant sex noises. But it wasn’t the sound of jacking off, it was the full on sound of multiple sex partners, but all coming from the same room. Then you realised the closest door in your vicinity – Asmodeus.

You put an ear to his door and definitely heard the lustful demon making all sorts of beautiful sounds. But at the same time, there were other grunts and moans joining him. You were slightly annoyed, having been looking forward to making Asmo in particular break before you. He was already a horny mess on his regular days, so you were extremely curious. But it seemed as if he’d dealt with his urges in the way he usually does. Well, you counted your blessings he wasn’t at some club when the spell hit and turned the whole dancefloor into an orgy.

“I thought we were going to my room?” came the shy voice of Satan beside you, who had finally moved from your bedroom. You smiled at him, pushing thoughts of Asmo away and using the tip of the crop to rest under Satan’s chin. “Of course, my dear Satan. Unless… you’d like to be watched?” He flushed completely red and shook his head. “O-only if it’s you… only you…”

You spun on your heel and walked the rest of the way to Satan’s room, him close behind. You waited at his doorway, gesturing him inside. When he started to walk in, you brought the crop down hard against his ass, a yelp erupting out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth with both his hands, his shoulders still shaking from the sudden impact and bent forward a little. Shutting the door behind you with a smirk, you kicked Satan’s ass, making him collapse to the floor. He scrambled to get up, but you rested your foot on his lower back, making sure he stayed down.

“Answer me this, my dear. How is it that you’re not a moaning, whimpering mess of a demon right now?” you asked. He didn’t respond to your question, instead keeping his head against the floor. It was time to make him a little more compliable.

Putting the crop down for a moment, you went to his side and undid his belt. He flinched as your fingers ghosted his bare stomach after undoing his belt. He jerked forward when you wrenched his pants and underwear down to his knees, completely exposing his ass. As you had expected, Satan was quite wet. And from what your hand had brushed against, very hard.

You picked the crop back up and said, “Pick yourself up. I need a seat.” He was confused but lifted his upper body upwards, preparing to stand up. But right as his back was perpendicular, you took a seat on it, one leg crossed over the other. You felt very regal. “Don’t drop me,” you said, and you saw Satan’s head vigorously nod in compliance.

“Back to my question. Are you going to answer?” You were already preparing the crop, knowing Satan was going to keep tight lipped. What was it with these boys and not wanting to be honest with themselves? Oh well, it just made it all the more fun when you pulled it out of them.

You smacked the crop down on his bare ass with a satisfying crack. Your chair moved but managed to stay vertical. He groaned and muttered, “It doesn’t matter…” You tsked, shaking your head. “It matters to me, Satan. Why weren’t you here, hands down your pants? I would’ve come to you,” you said, then leant down to his hear to finish with, “I could’ve smelt you and what you were doing.”

You brought the crop down again and he lurched forward. “Fwaah!” His arms were shaking, finding it more difficult to keep himself steady the most you pushed him. But he managed to stay upright. You switched the crop with the dildo and began to rub the shaft slowly up and down against Satan’s hole. He pushed his ass out, wanting more of the friction and let out soft pants. By this point, you were confident that none of the boys really needed lube. You leant over slightly and saw the pool of slick forming over Satan’s pants that were keeping his legs in place. He was trying to spread them, to feel more of the cool glass.

“I-I did…” he whispered. “Hmmm~?” you questioned. He took a breath and tried again. “I… did go to… touch m-myself…” You shifted the dildo so that the tip was now poking against his hole, you holding on to the heart at the other end. “Hnngh… c-cold… mhmm… B-but I… wanted you t-to…” You thought you could finish the rest. “You wanted me to be the one to touch you, right?” You began pushing it inside him, to the first of three ridges.

“Nnnngh! N-n-no. I… wanted you t-to… treat me like…” You wiggled it inside him, causing more shifts and shudders in his body. “You’re so close to telling me… please continue.” You were actually excited that you had gotten it wrong. Just how kinky could Satan be? You pushed the dildo in more, passed the second ridge. You heard the clinking of his belt as he legs tried and fail to pull themselves apart, wanting to spread himself for you.

“I wanted you to treat me like a b-bitch in heat!” he threw his head back and shouted. “I w-want you to be mean to me – to hurt me! Slap me, bite me, scratch me, make me b-bleeeed~!” He was huffing and puffing at this point and sitting on him was like being on a vibrating bed. “N-nothing I was going to do to myself w-would be as good as what I could a-ask you to do. So, I held b-back… went to you d-directly… but… I got scared you would turn me away. Th-then I changed the subject…”

You grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He moaned at the rough treatment and you felt on the other end him trying to nudge the toy further inside. “And here I thought you were just nervous about walking in on me naked. Poor Satan, you probably wanted nothing more than to rip your pants off and show me how wet you were.”

“Aaahhh~! Y-yes! I w-wanted to present my d-dripping hole for youuuu!” He was so cute when he talked dirty. And he had a pain kink. This was where you sort of guessed cat Satan’s personality would end up, but you were positively giddy at your guess being correct.

You got up from your seat and stood behind Satan, toy only one ridge away from being completely sheathed within him. “Alright, my dear Satan. Time for me to wave my magic wand.” You slammed the sole of your foot directly against the heart base and jammed the rest of the toy into Satan. His reaction was instantaneous and amazing. Without you on his back, his chest fell to the ground and his hands clawed at the floor. “Nyaaaahhhnn~!”

With your foot still keeping the toy inside him, you slapped the crop against his ass which he was more than grateful for. “K-kyaa! Yes! M-more, hurt me moooore!” Every crack of the crop against his ass in tandem with his moans was music to your ears. You could keep doing this forever. But… he did say he wanted you to make him bleed.

Taking mercy on his struggling legs, you took a moment to remove his shoes and pull off his pants and underwear. You commanded him to roll on his back, which he did without question. “How would you feel having me mark you up, my dear?” you asked above him, beginning to push his shirt up with your foot. He whimpered and sped up your plan by stuffing the bottom of his shirt into his mouth. His hands were splayed above him, cock leaking pre-cum, eyes shiny with tears and pushing his chest up – welcoming whatever it was you were going to do to him.

“Fair warning. You let that toy fall out of you before you cum, and I will stop,” you said with a smirk. Taking a step back to admire his spread legs and spread hole, you could see his thighs twitching. “Mmmph,” he whined around his shirt.

You straddled his abdomen, not wanting your bare skin anywhere near his cock. You traced around his nipples, admiring the way he shook and jolted at the tiny amounts of pressure. He continued to moan around the cloth once you sunk your teeth around the skin of the erect bud of his left nipple. His chest shot off the ground as you shifted to lick the skin around his areola, pulling back to admire your work. He wasn’t bleeding. Yet.

You weren’t a complete sadist; you weren’t going to bite anything off. You just wanted marks deep enough that he could still feel them when this was over. You littered the area around his left nipple in bite marks and he bucked and whined in response. He was holding back his reactions though – you could feel it – likely because he didn’t want any sudden movement to make the toy fall out.

Crop still in hand and mouth moving to his right nipple, you cracked the crop against his thigh. He must’ve lost his grip on his shirt because you heard the unmuffled, “Haaaaa!” escape his mouth as you did so. But the plan wasn’t to make the right side of his chest as marked up as the left. You had a different goal in mind. Your mouth travelled further up until it collided with his neck. “Are you ready?” He was breathing heavily. “Y-yes! Do it! Doitdoitdoit!” You were going to make him bleed anyway, so why not go all in? You dropped the crop beside him and readied your hands on his sides, right under his armpits.

The moment you bit down as hard as you could on his neck, you dragged your nails down his sides – hard. No more holding back for Satan. He writhed and shuddered and screamed at the assault on his body. You felt a sharp movement behind you but paid it no mind due to being busy with blood trickling into your mouth. Stopping your bloody fingernail trail at his hips, you revelled in the erratic shaking of his body.

You removed yourself from his neck, curious about his previous movement and chuckled when you realised what had happened. Poor Satan, so desperate to follow your directions had cheated a little. Using his tail, he was keeping the toy pushed inside him. You hovered your face above his face, voicing that thought, “That’s cheating.” He looked away, ashamed of himself. “B-but I just want to be a g-good boy for you…” Why did he have to be so fucking cute?

“I’m happy you feel that way. But you’re still going to be punished~.” You could see the attempt not to show joy in his face. But you knew he was excited for whatever you were about to do. “I’ll allow you to use only your tail on the toy. Okay?” He nodded vigorously. Your ass felt a little wet and sticky and you could only assume it was from the pre-cum. He was close.

You didn’t need the crop for what you were about to do. With him looking dead in your eyes, you reeled back your hand and slapped his cheek. Your body rose with his from his reaction to the pain. “FuuUuuUUCK! Yes! Fuck, do it again!” So much for punishment, you thought to yourself. But you knew this was going to happen. His body shot off the ground again when you gave an equally powerful slap to the other cheek.

You could hear the squelching noises behind you of Satan drilling the toy in and out of himself. He was thrusting into the air, but you weren’t going to touch him. Not with your hands, anyway. Tears were spilling down his cheeks and said cheeks were an angry red. He was sobbing amongst his moans, but the thrusting of the toy did not let up.

“Aww, look at you, so close,” you teased. You picked up the crop again, planning for the big finish. “And you haven’t tried to touch me or yourself. You really have been a very good boy.” His fingers twitched above him. You hadn’t been paying a whole lot of attention to his hands. He wasn’t a grabber like Levi had been, but you also didn’t have to remind him to keep his hands to himself like Mammon. Satan had known his role in this from the beginning. Maybe, he’d even fantasised about it?

“I’m going to count down to one. Once I do, you’re going to cum, okay, my dear Satan?” It was said kindly but you both knew it was an order. He nodded, spreading his legs slightly further apart. Probably to get the best angle.

“Three…” you slid the crop down his thigh.

“Two…” you giggled as you broke eye contact, turning around to look at his cock as you raised the crop.

“…One!” you cracked it against the tip only once.

And it was enough. “N-nyaaaaa~! F-fuck! C-cumming! Cumming! Yes! Mhmm! Aaaahhhhh~!” You saw the cum spurt out of his cock the second the crop connected with him. But you kept the tip pressed against him as he thrusted the toy haphazardly in and out of him. He continued to rub against the crop as much as he could with you pressing it hard against him. His whole body was in convulsions as he rode out his orgasm and you looked back to his face to watch him make the most blissed out face you’d ever seen him make. Maybe accidentally thinking of the other brothers had been beneficial for them just as much as you. It was nice to let go every so often.

Satan continued to twitch and jerk after he’d calmed down. “Wow, such an amazing reaction,” you said, trailing a finger up his chest. The familiar upwards jerk of his chest towards your ministrations made you smile. “Ha… ha… g-give me a moment…” he shuddered. You were about to do just that and pull away. But…

“No,” you said happily, pinching his right nipple, “I don’t think I will.” He keened and spasmed from your continued assault on his body. But you could see the smile on his face. “Nnnggh~! H-harder,” he choked.

The squelching sound returned as Satan began to lazily pump the toy in and out of him once more. “Wait,” you ordered, and got off his body. You asked him to move back onto his hands and knees again which took a second from how shaky he was.

You eagerly took your place behind Satan’s ass, marvelling at just how wet he had become. You gently rubbed against his cheek before giving it a hard slap, sending him forward with a jolt and a moan. “W-why are you over there?” he asked.

“I want to see you stuff your beautiful ass for me,” you replied, caressing the other cheek before slapping that one, too. “Please remember to moan my name as shamelessly as possible, my dear.”

You still had a couple more places you wanted to mark on Satan before he passed out. You’d get to his thighs and back later – for now you wanted to mark up his ass while he pounded into himself. His cock was full and heavy again, swinging between his legs from every little movement.

You’d help him tend to any of the wounds afterwards. But you had an inkling he’d enjoy the feeling of them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have ruined another boy. You should be proud of yourself.


	5. Asmodeus is a Bratty Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finally has you to himself. But he's a little... pent up from all the waiting. Guess you'll need to tease him a little to teach him his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick. Now I'm not. Finally I can give you the boy I personally simp for. Also, mild sounding. Blink and you'll miss it.

It shouldn’t be that surprising that too much playing with the riding crop made it break. The glass toy remained shoved inside Satan but that hadn’t been your choice. He was asleep in his bed – happiest you’d ever seen him – toy kept in place still with his tail wrapped super tight around it. Even in his sleep when you had tried to remove it, Satan wouldn’t budge. Sure, fine, it would stay then.

You left Satan’s room, muscles a little on the aching side from how hard you had to go with him. You began the walk back to your room, zoning out as you did so. Since Asmo seemed content with whoever he had asked to help him out, you wondered if you should start looking for Beel. Kitchen seemed an easy place to start. Should you even bother going back to your room at all? It’s not like you had anything to wash this time.

During your mindless saunter down the hall, a whistle broke through your thoughts. “Wow~. Someone is feeling daring today.” Asmo was standing in his doorway, sheer robe with lace trim adorning his body. It left nothing to the imagination, you could see everything, including the garter and the stockings attached to it. Everything was a gorgeous pastel pink that matched the man wearing it. His cat ears were perky, and his tail swished delicately behind him.

“I was, uh… busy… entertaining,” you said, in reference to your nakedness. You weren’t all there to answer back in some sort of dominant tone or snarky comeback. Plus, Asmo was lust personified. Could anything you say make him react the way the other four had? Not that you wouldn’t love breaking Asmo as you had the others, but it didn’t feel like it would be any different to banging Asmo if he weren’t a catboy.

“Well, I knew that. Honey, I can feel the sexual energy all throughout this place,” he smirked. Yeah, that made sense, Avatar of Lust, and all. “So, you know I’ve been fucking your brothers left and right?” you asked, although you were pretty sure that went without saying.

“Left, right, diagonally, up and down. I only get a moment of peace when you’re moving from one boy to the next.” You raised your eyebrows at that. Okay, so maybe Asmo could keep his horniness under control? It would kind of make sense, in a weird magical way.

He continued on, “So, I’ve been keeping myself occupied. But now, you’re heeere~! I’m so excited to get started.” Before you could ask what he meant, he pulled you inside and shut the door. His room was in disarray – toys and articles of clothing were strewn about the place. His bed was messy and wrinkled. Even his vanity chair had been knocked over and one of the curtains had come undone on the bed.

“Wow, you really couldn’t wait for me, could you?” you said, staring at the state of his room. Asmo wrapped his arms around you and rubbed his face against your hair. “I know~. It’s such a shame, I really did want you to find me spread on my bed like a delectable treat.” You let him continue to ramble on about sexy scenarios he wanted to be found in. You had sort of tuned them out, still entranced by the messiness of his room. Something about it felt off.

It was a little too… organised? An organised mess. If Asmo had really had a fuckfest in here earlier, where were the stains? The clothing on the floor, some of it being undergarments, were dry. They weren’t even that crinkled. Yeah, the bed was messy but there wasn’t a damp patch in sight. Knowing what you did about the slick that should be pouring out of Asmo due to the spell, that bed should be wet. Hell, if the toppled chair was anything to go by, that table should have a shine to it from where Asmo theoretically should’ve been sitting while getting fucked.

And the clothes strewn about? Any of them could personally belong to Asmo. The toys? Unused. “Asmo…” you sighed, breaking him out of his ramblings. He cocked his head at your lowered voice. “How stupid do you think I am?” You pulled out of his embrace and folded your arms. You weren’t actually mad, but hey, may as well lean into the role.

“Huh?” Asmo squeaked behind you. You spun around to face him, fake mad look on your face and you gestured to the ‘mess’ around you. “I’m tired of everyone lying to me. You of all people thrives on telling me all about your sexual escapades.” Asmo was fidgeting in front of you, hands clasped in front of his groin but not actually rubbing against it. His breathing had sped up and a blush had formed on his face. He dropped his head, avoiding your gaze.

“…me to do it…” he whispered so lightly that you missed the beginning of it. You pushed a finger under his chin, pushing it up to force him to meet your eyes. “Hm?” He shivered. “O-order me to do it…” he said again, clearer this time.

“I am ordering,” you said.

“No,” Asmo shook his head, “actually command me to tell you.”

Oh. He was referring to the pacts. You almost wanted to slap yourself. Almost. You could’ve ordered any of the boys to be honest with you from the very beginning. You’d never used it in bed before, honestly, you’d never had a reason to. They were all attentive and listened to you. Then again, the previous sex you’d had with them had been far too vanilla. It was probably due to you being a human and the whole, ‘can’t hurt the human exchange student,’ thing. You understood but damn, it could get boring. Another reason you had to thank Solomon for this whole thing.

“Alright. Asmodeus, I command you tell me what you’ve been doing while you’ve been waiting for me,” you said, feeling the power of the pact activate. Asmo shuddered happily. Blush adorning his face and grinning like a flasher who has just been caught; he lifts up the bottom of his robe as if curtsying in a skirt. Doing so revealed the skinny but clearly effective sounding bar only just peeking out of the tip of his cock. As he dropped the robe and spun around, you barely registered the cock ring keeping him stiff at all times before he pulled the back of the robe up and showed off the butt plug – you assumed it was a plug, all you could see was a rose sticking out of his ass. “I d-didn’t want to spill anything b-before you got here…” he began, “I could feel a-all of it. All of what you were doing to my b-brothers. Mmmm, but I knew you would find me eventually. A-and I wanted to… to… r-r-ruin me…”

He was braced against his door with one hand and spreading one cheek of his ass with the other, giving a little shake. His knees had bent inward, and he was shaking on his tippy toes. You did very much enjoy it when the façade dropped, and the boys would begin to tremble for you.

“Aw, that must have been extremely hard for you, Asmo. I do know how much you love to feel pleasure,” you said, coming up behind him and slapping him on the ass cheek that he wasn’t holding. He bit into the hand against the door, so the moan came out muffled. You could see how much he was straining not to collapse right there and then. Delicious.

“But why the elaborate hoax? Why lie to me that you’d been getting some? I mean, I’d even heard you as I wandered by your door with ‘partners,’” you asked, gently grazing your hand against his skin.

He shuddered again. “A-actually… I w-was rummaging for a c-cute outfit to wear… then I was s-so pent up that I h-had to hurry to get the t-toys I wanted to use…”

“So, you ran out of time to get an outfit together. I’ve got to say, I much prefer this look, if I’m completely honest. And the sounds?”

“Nnngh… I was w-watching… p-porn…”

“Very loud porn.”

“I l-like to feel i-immersed!”

It weirdly made sense that he would want surround sound porn the way a regular human wanted an immersive experience for, say, an action movie. The part about his essentially wanting to keep all his fluids inside until you got there was a little endearing. He really wanted you to mess him up and he didn’t want you missing a second of his body reacting to you.

You pushed your fingers into his hair and harshly pulled back, eliciting a gasp from him. “Get on the bed, kitten~.” You could pretty much see the shudder that began at his feet and climbed up his spine that time. If not for all the bits and pieces in him, he likely would’ve cum from that alone.

Asmo shakily made his way to his bed. You watched happily as he crawled onto his hands and knees, keeping his legs very well spread for you. His face pushed into the pillows and the robe fell into a bundle on his back, exposing his lower half. It was only then that you registered his tail. Asmo had so many things going on, it was making your head spin. You wouldn’t be forgetting again.

You sat close to his ass and took his tail into your hand. He edged back a little further into your touch and mewled into the pillow. “M-more…” he lifted his head for a moment to say before shoving his head back down.

You stroked the base of his tail and his reactions were immediate. His hips careened forward but he wouldn’t touch the bed with his cock. The sounding bar was slowly but surely edging its way out on its own. You’d deal with that for in a minute.

“Any particular reason you had porn on even though you could feel what I was doing before?” you asked. You dug your nails into his ass, and he stuttered on his response. Regaining his composure, he replied, “I-it’s not like I could see what y-you were doing… s-so I watched some – mmph! – s-stuff for a v-visual aid…”

Oh? So, he was watching some femdom porn. Okay, this could be interesting, you thought with a sinister grin. You had a plan for poor little Asmo.

“Asmo, I command you to remove the plug,” you said, activating the pact just to make sure he would do it. He reached a hand back and failed a couple of times to get a grip on the plug. Just for fun, when he finally got a grip, you pushed on it with enough force to keep it inside. Asmo let out a whine, at the sensation but managed to push against you – even though he really didn’t want to – to remove the plug. The slick came gushing out of him into a puddle between his knees. The simple act of that must’ve made him feel something inside because he started reacting. “Nnnngaah! Mmmhmmm! Haaa~! A-aaah… c-can you see h-how wet I am f-for you?” He discarded the plug and spread his ass open for you. His hole fluttered around nothing, pushing more droplets of slick out of himself. His tail was shaking erratically so you let it go, allowing it to curl against his back as he shuddered against the bed.

“Wow~. You’re such a needy kitten,” you said, making sure to drop into the dominate voice you had practically mastered by this point. His knees were shifting about on the covers and the slick puddle had spread. The knees of his stockings had growing damp patches now but neither of you cared. If anything, it made it sexier. You looked back to the sounding bar which had wriggled free even more from Asmo’s movements. Not yet, you thought.

You dipped forward between his legs, slipped your finger between the ring on the outer edge of the bar and gently pushed it back in all the way. “K-kyaaaaaa~! Hyaaa! Nnngaaaaah! M-m-moooore~! P-please, give me more!” Nope. This was only meant to be a brief moment of pleasure. As quickly as you had pushed it in, you began to remove it. Asmo protested. “N-n-nooooo! Please, p-put it back in!” You eased the rest of it out and discarded it also.

You retreated back into a sitting position, snapping one of Asmo’s suspender straps just for fun when you were back in place. He yelped at the sensation but then continued with his sobbing. The pre-cum had started to leak out almost immediately after the bar was removed. But you kept the cock ring on.

“Turn over, kitten,” you said.

And then the unthinkable happened. Asmo refused. He shook his head, his ears fluttering downwards. Was he… pouting?

“Asmo.” Trust Asmo to be the one who gets bratty when he’s in a magical horny state. “Turn. Over.” You didn’t even need to vocalise that you were commanding him to do so. His body jolted at the order and he hurriedly spun over onto his back, hiding his face in his hands. He knew he was in trouble.

You pushed his knees up but kept his legs spread. You removed the sounding bar and the plug completely from the bed just in case he got any cheeky ideas of putting them back inside. Once they were gone, you rested an elbow against one of his knees as you looked down on him.

“I can’t believe this. Lucifer was more than happy to follow orders.” You saw an ear twitch. You smiled. This is what you were leading up to all along – teasing Asmo with the very things he had felt but not seen. Just so happens it works out that you get to tease him by praising the others and reprimand him being a brat at the same time.

“W-what?” he said, but still with his hands over his face.

“Lucifer was such a good boy. He was begging so prettily, why, I of course had to reward him for that.” Asmo brought his hands down barely, revealing his glistening eyes. You were also noticing the way his tail flicked and curled around his thigh and the twitching of his cock.

“You should’ve seen the obscene faces he was making for me. Almost as good as the blissed out faces Mammon was making.” Asmo whined, unconsciously spreading his legs further. “Sure, it was fun seeing take Lucifer take my strap-on but Mammon. Wow, Mammon. I didn’t think he had it in him to bounce so excitedly on that dildo…” You let yourself trail off on purpose, pretending to wistfully remember the experience. Asmo fidgeted, one of his hands starting to trail down to his cock.

“Oh no you don’t,” you said, quickly grabbing it. You had been in Asmo’s room enough times that he had handcuffs tucked away behind the foliage that adorned his bed. You pulled out the hidden tool and cuffed both Asmo’s wrists to the bed. He, predictably, whined at the action. He made a show of struggling against the cuffs but the subtle smile you caught a hint of told you he was enjoying this. You undid the robe while you were near his upper body, may as well free his nipples. The robe framed his body perfectly.

“Even Mammon, usually the bratty one of the family, easily followed my orders. You should’ve seen how happy he looked, stuffed with my dildo.” More whining and thrashing and thrusting into the air. He wouldn’t cum though. Even though pre-cum had managed to leak out along with the sounding bar, you were confident that cock ring was on tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to let go.

“Oh? Does that frustrate you? Good, this is your punishment after all. Does it frustrate you more to know that Levi was more honest with himself?” Asmo essentially let out a quiet scream. “Pleeeaase! S-stop teasing me! T-touch m-me!” You slid up his body, making sure not to touch anything interesting as you met with his face. He looked pleadingly at you, and you leant in, as if to kiss him. “No~.” You gave him a peck on the nose and grinned cheekily. “N-nyaa…”

“Where was I… oh, Levi. Yes, adorable boy that one. Had a little trouble working a toy but once I got that thing going, he really got going. I was so proud of him, I even let him use my mouth.” Asmo thrusted hard into the air at that. “A-ahh! W-what?!” You began stroking his ears, loving his reaction. “Does that frustrate you? Or… excite you? To know that Levi got to use my cute little mouth to get himself off.”

“Y-you’re evil…” Asmo sobbed.

“Me? Evil? No, no, no. I’m positively angelic. Who else but a good Samaritan would go to the lengths I have gone to get you horny boys off?” You left out the part where you caused it… “Satan, the kinky boy, wanted me to cover him with bites and scratches and other such visual mementos.” Asmo moaned at that retelling. He definitely liked having reminders of his sexual encounters, regardless if he was a catboy or not.

“I’ve never heard Satan scream so… pleasantly. In fact, all four of you older brothers let out delicious noises when I fucked them.” Asmo’s cock barely brushed by your leg. You saw the hesitation in his face after he did so, expecting punishment for touching you. You chuckled. “Go on, kitten. Hump my leg like the horny boy you are.”

“Th-thank you… th-thank you so m-much!” he whined. Afraid you’d move, Asmo’s tail wrapped around half of your waist as he erratically thrusted against your thigh. You felt him leaking against you and you did nothing but smile sweetly as he humped you with no promise of completion.

“Hnngh! P-please… t-take the ring off… I w-want to be a g-good boy for yooouuuu…” he whined, his thrusting not letting up. His thighs squeezed against yours every so often in his attempts to get more friction. He was soaking wet, front, and behind. The stockings felt oddly pleasant against you, despite the wetness. Asmo always knew the best designers.

He pulled desperately at his shackles but who knows if that were so he could rip the ring off himself or because he wanted to touch you. He looked at you needily, choking on his pleading and throwing his head back every so often when he got a particularly good rub against you. “F-fuuuuuck~! Ha… ha… haaaa! It f-feels so g-good, but I w-w-want mooooore! Letmecum letmecum letmecum!!! Pleeaase… g-give me mmmmooor-ah!” He jolted when he felt your hand around his cock. His tail tightened around you and he tried to stay as still as he could, afraid you’d pull away at any moment.

“It’s okay, kitten. I’m going to let you have what you want,” you said, feigning a sweet tone.

“Th-thank you. Thank y-you. Th-aaaan-aaaaAaAaAahahh!!” His gratefulness tapered off into more moans and cries when you finally loosened the ring and tossed it away. His thrusts had no timing anymore and his eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open in a silent cry as he chased a feeling that just wasn’t coming.

Shifting down just enough that you could get your hand to his ass, with no warning, you shoved three fingers into his dripping hole. His body suddenly arched and went completely rigid, still no sound coming out. But Asmo, pulling maybe a little too hard against his restraints, came so hard and strong that it landed on his face. It splattered against his chin and right cheek while the rest of it landed against his chin and collarbone. His eyes rolled back as he rode out the orgasm then he collapsed with one last shudder against the bed. His tail loosened from you and fell just as tiredly against the bed. You removed your fingers from him, a tiny moan escaping his mouth as you did so. Taking mercy on him, you also undid the handcuffs and watched his arms fall limply against the bed. Little aftershocks of pleasure shot through his legs until his knees eventually sank into the bed as well.

You poked him. Then you poked him again. “Oh, I’ve killed him,” you mused out loud. That got a reaction out of him in the form of a light giggle. “N-no… you have not… but I do need a minute.” You crawled over him once more and cradled his messy face in your hands. “While I’m on the subject of your brothers, they did need me to thoroughly ruin them until they passed out. Are you wanting this also?” Asmo nodded his head vigorously, energy coming back and, in more ways than one. You could feel his erection swelling against you.

“B-but I have one thing to say before we pick this up again. You’ll be seeing Beel and Belphie after me, right?” he asked, cheekily beginning to rub against you once more. You rolled your eyes but smiled, nonetheless. Asmo may prove to have more stamina than the others, he just likes to thoroughly enjoy the orgasm before continuing.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“I have the absolute perfect things for you to use on them. You won’t regret it, and neither will they~,” he said with a wink, “Ohhh, and you can also borrow and of my outfits if you want, too.” Well, you were still naked. And your room was progressively getting further and further away.

Asmo explained where the things were that he wanted you to take with you, all while still grinding against you and getting more and more breathy as he did so. “O-okay? Y-you got all that?” You nodded, grinding your own thigh against him this time. He arched up a little, tilting his head back as he let out a long moan. “B-but I still get you for a l-little longer… no, a l-lot longer!”

He had worked himself up again and it hadn’t taken long. You’d be a little nicer this time and touch him in all the places the toys had been touching before. The toys he had suggested for the twins were not what you had been expecting but you were excited to try them out. Asmo had a much bigger collection than you and you were happy for his help with your sexual escapades.

You’d be sure to tell him all the juicy details later, wondering if he’d still feel any hints of the pleasure the twins would receive from you even after he had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking... this took way too long.


	6. Beelzebub & Belphegor are Frustrated Catboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Belphegor have barely been able to make progress with getting off. Enter you and your healing hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this I swear.

Asmo had lasted the longest out of all of them. Was there ever any doubt of that? The man is lust personified so naturally he was going to be a lot tougher to wear out. He’d even managed to stay awake for just a little longer while you had picked out your things for the next romp. Well, more like he made himself stay awake while you got into the outfit he had begged you to wear.

“Trust me, it’ll be so much fun for everyone involved,” he had said as you pulled the outfit on. You’d been naked for a while so finally having some clothes to walk around with was nice. As thrilling as it was to run around the house naked, it just felt a little more secure.

According to Asmo, the sexy costumes he liked to buy were special. When it said, ‘one size fits all,’ it really meant it. They were magically imbued to fit whatever shape you were comfortably. You almost felt like you were in a fairy tale when it started to shift around your body on its own to fit you. It was weird but hey, demons. You were used to this by now.

“You say ‘everyone’ like there’ll be a group,” you had replied to him. He giggled like he knew something you didn’t. You asked him again what he meant and added on how being a nurse would turn Beel on. A chef’s outfit, maybe – but a nurse? “You think Beel’s alone? Of course not, Belphie’s with him in their bedroom.”

So far, you’d only dealt with one brother at a time. One could be difficult enough and now you had to tackle two horny catboys? But you were up for the challenge. Part of you even wondered if they’d cum at the sight of you. Asmo certainly had looked like he would when you got the outfit on, but he was too spent.

The outfit was pink because of course it was, it’s Asmo. Short sleeved and the dress ended just below your ass. The buttons went down closer to the left side of your body and the fit was tight. You could still move of course, and it was comfortable but the point of it was to be tight. It came with a little hair pin with a white plus symbol on it that you pinned in your hair. No underwear, but was that really all that surprising?

You showed Asmo the toys you were taking right before he passed out. He looked so excited for you as he finally let his body rest. You stroked your hand through his hair and he unconsciously nuzzled into the touch. The room was the messiest you had ever seen it. But you were a little proud of that.

With the toys placed in a cute little nurse bag that was also pink with a white plus on it, you left the bedroom and strode confidently to the twins’ room. You knocked but it was pointless. You had a feeling neither of them would hear it. After you opened the door, you expected to walk in and see them individually on their beds, dealing with themselves. There was a slight possibility, you thought, that you’d find them on one of the bed’s maybe enjoying some mutually beneficial masturbation. What you saw, you did not expect but boy, it was enjoyable, nonetheless.

They were both in the centre of the room, completely naked. Belphie was on the rug thrusting upwards at Beel who towered over him, attempting to get his cock inside Belphie. Belphie whined and writhed but then would drift off to sleep, still letting out tiny moans and body twitching. Beel could barely get his cock in before whimpering in frustration and then rubbing himself on Belphie. The older twin laid out on the ground in defeat, but you guessed the lack of touch woke Belphie up. “Beeeeeeel…” Belphie whined and lifted his hips. He dug his nails into the rug above his head and rolled his hips in the air, desperate for something to fill him. Beel pulled himself up and got on top again, fumbling around and attempting again to get himself inside Belphie. Their tails tangled together and Beel tried yanking on Belphie’s tail to keep him awake but his hips hit the floor and he dozed off once again. Beel let out a frustrated growl.

“This been happening for a while?” you said from the door. The older twin just looked at you and looked like he wanted to cry. You shut the door and approached them and saw the slick from the both of them practically ingrained into the carpet. Beel looked on the verge of tears but it was out of sexual frustration. You knew his natural hunger and his sexual drive could overlap and he would instead be hungry to get off but that paired with the need to be filled up? Yeah, you could feel the frustration radiating.

Then there was Belphie. The overwhelmingness of the whole thing was probably forcing him to fall asleep to recover. But since he wasn’t getting satisfaction, how the hell could he recover? This was only your guess, but you weren’t going to wait for explanations this time. They looked like they needed help badly. And that’s why you, a nurse, was there to help them.

Beel rolled off Belphie again and crawled towards you. You knelt before him and gently rubbed your hand across his cheek. He adjusted his head in your grasp, so you were stroking his cat ears. He mewled at the touch and seemed to be grateful for there being another person in the room. You wouldn’t have blamed Beel if he had just presented his ass to you the moment you’d walked in. It had taken you so long to get to these two, it would make sense if they had begged and screamed for you to fuck them.

Belphie must’ve noticed Beel’s missing body and woke up again. He rolled over onto his stomach and sleepily looked up at you from his position. His tail jumped after he saw you were there and although his eyes were still lidded, he slowly crawled towards you as Beel had. Unlike Beel, he didn’t go for your hand. Belphie shoved his head face first into your chest.

“You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” you said to the slothful demon. He wrapped his arms around you, basically deciding you were his new pillow and rubbed his head happily on your chest. You looked to Beel and said, “I know you’re needy too and I’ll be right with you but while Belphie is in the position, mind riling him up to keep him awake?” Beel pouted, obviously wanting the attention on his own body. You gave him a stern look and mentioned that if Beel couldn’t follow orders like a good boy then he wasn’t worth helping. That got him moving.

Belphie moaned loud into your chest the moment one of Beel’s fingers slipped into his hole. His grip around your body seemed to have tightened and his tail was swishing from side to side wildly. Beel let out a sigh, his eyes explaining to you, ‘damn, I wish that were me.’ He inserted another finger and Belphie’s head arched out of your chest and you were met with his very blissed out face. “Haa-aaAaAaAaah! More! Beeeeeeeeeel~! Make him g-give me more!” With how wide his eyes went when you allowed Beel to put in one more finger, it was safe to assume Belphie was awake to play.

Hard part now was unlatching him. You told Beel to remove his fingers and that did not make the youngest happy. “N-no! Come ooooon~! Do you have any idea h-how… how fucking horny I am? I-it won’t stop!” he complained, wiggling his ass. You patted his head, feigning sympathy before yanking his head back, succeeding in the sudden motion to slightly loosed his grip on you. “And how do you think Beel feels, hm? Look at him.” Belphie grumbled as you let go of his hair and turned around to take in his older twin who sat there with a painful erection, slick coating his inner thighs ears flattened against his head in embarrassment and was holding onto his tail shyly.

Beel was suppressing his urges because of Belphie. He wanted to help his twin, but it was just impossible in both their conditions. Belphie was being a dick about the whole thing and only wanting to satisfy his own needs while Beel was trying his best to do so. “I don’t think you’ve been very considerate of his feelings.” Beel tried to make up some excuse about being fine but you silenced him. You pushed Belphie off of yourself and moved closer to Beel, wrapping your hand around his cock. He instantly seized up and let out half of a cry. You looked back at Belphie and said, “You’re going to return the favour to your brother before I even begin to, well, ‘heal you,’ hehehe.”

Belphie’s face did look a remorseful. Still very interesting for you to see how the brothers’ personalities changed or were amplified while under the magical effects of whatever you’d made happen. Probably because they were around each other, it amplified Beel’s caring nature toward Belphie and denying himself even if he was super on edge. For Belphie, unfortunately, it really brought out his selfish bratty side. Well, you’d have that fucked out of him in no time.

You asked Beel to lie down while still having a hold of his cock. “Go on, give your brother,” you couldn’t resist because of the outfit, “an injection~.” Belphie was smaller than Beel, obviously, but he still had sizeable equipment just like the others. As you had already seen with the brothers before, Beel’s ass gave no resistance when Belphie slipped in. You squeezed his cock and Beel’s hips jerked up. “Hyaa! Nnnnnngh… Ha… Ha… B-Belphie… Ah!” Wanting to help Beel a little more because you felt that he deserved it, you swung a leg over him so you could get a good angle for sucking him off. You knelt down and took his cock in your mouth while Belphie continued his shaky rhythm of fucking him.

But Beel’s moans had quieted down. He let out a gasp when you had initially began sucking on him, but they had basically stopped. You pulled off, confused. “Belphie, stop,” you said, concern in your voice because Beel wasn’t making any noise. Was he in pain? Had the spell worn off?

Then you felt a bruising grip on your outer thighs. You were being pulled backwards. Your concern was gone as you realised what you had accidently done. Belphie had noticed too. “Oh nooo. You awakened his hunger…” he pouted, “does this mean I have to wait more?” You didn’t have time for Belphie’s whining. Doing this for the brothers was about satisfying them. You didn’t want to indulge in your own horniness that had definitely come about from all of your sexcapades. This was about making them feel intense amounts of pleasure and slightly exercising your dominant abilities.

The lack of underwear must’ve awakened his sexual hunger. Beel always enjoyed eating you out and having you exposed right in front of him made him want to get lost in you. And hey, he likely would cum and cum and pass out purely from the joy of pleasing you but that’s not what you wanted to do. “Belphie, give me that bag and fast,” you demanded. Belphie removed himself from Beel and grabbed the bag that was thankfully not too far. You were barely able to keep yourself from touching Beel’s tongue. It was likely because of the spell he wasn’t at full strength. Any other time and you’d already be orgasming on that tongue.

Belphie handed it to you and you pulled something that looked like a rubber disc. Belphie’s eyes lit up when he saw it and he was already turning around and presenting himself. “Oh? You know what this is?” you asked, not being able to resist teasing even in your predicament. Belphie wiggled his ass and shook his tail. “Yes! Please put it in!” You chuckled and pressed the only visible button along the rounded edge. As if it was building itself out of nothing, the two sides of the disc extended to reveal that it was actually a double ended dildo.

Magical sex toys. Asmo had opened up an entire new world that you didn’t even know about and you’d been in the demon realm for a while. Why was it demons that knew how to make sex toys discreet and easily transportable? The human world had nothing on this. You placed one end at Beel’s entrance and pushed it in as far as it would go. Like you had expected, it shook Beel out of his hunger and he returned to his moaning. He hands let go of you and you scrambled off of him.

Beel’s eyes had rolled back and he was happily revelling in his fullness. “No no, I need you to get in position for me. Copy Belphie but turn around.” With the toy still clenched inside him, Beel did as he was told and got on his hands and knees, the other end of the dildo before Belphie’s ass. “Put it iiiin!” he whimpered.

“You really don’t know how to say please,” you chastised and slapped his rear. He sighed happily at the touch and his tail twitched. On the other hand, there was Beel who was still happily writhing and letting out satisfied moans and groans. “I can’t heal you if you’re not a good boy for me, Belphie. I guess you just get to suffer.”

“Wai-!” Belphie tried to get your attention back but you were already ignoring him. You pulled out one of the other toys which looked like a ring. You place it at the tip of Beel’s cock and tapped the small button to turn it on. Some sort of squishy matter filled up the space between the ring and the ring pulled itself down on Beel’s cock. “Nyaaaaaaaa~! Haaah! F-fuck! Th-thank you so muuuuch! Sogoodsogoodsogooood! Nnnngh! Ha! F-fuck! Yes!” The two other toys in the bag were magical fleshlights; one was currently making Beel feel extremely good. He’d even said thank you, what a sweetie.

Beel’s front half had collapsed on the floor. He was clawing at the rug while his tail flitted wildly. He ass was still in the air, shaking from the relentless auto-suction of the fleshlight. His cock hung heavily between his legs, but you went for the dildo. You pulled it slowly out until the tip was nudging his entrance then pushed it slowly back in. “Hyaaaaaaaaa!” His legs were shaking violently. He’d gone from practically no attention to having a lot of things happen to him at once.

“Are you going to cum, Beel?” you asked sultrily. His response was a muffle of noises, but you swear you heard a yes in there somewhere. His legs had buckled so far that the tip of his magical fleshlight covered cock was pushing against the rug. Being this low, Belphie would be able to get the other end in himself perfectly. He was still on his hands and knees, slightly hunched and sulking.

You pushed the dildo back into Beel who was happy to get lost in his upcoming orgasm and sidled up to Belphie, lips barely touching his ear. “All you have to do is say please…” He whined but began to say it. But you cut him off. “And it needs to be believable. No half-assing this.” You pulled Belphie towards the dildo until the other end rested just on his entrance. He shuddered at the feeling, but you wouldn’t let him impale himself until he said the magic words. You kept him steady with a tight grip on his hips.

Belphie breathed in and let a long breath out. “P-please! You need to let me fuck myself for you! I’m a dirty little slut who wants- needs! Needs you to watch him fuck himself senseless! I-I’m sorry for how I t-treated Beel! B-but you can’t let him cum before me… P-please let us cum t-together?”

You let the words hang in the air for a moment. Belphie said nothing more but was breathing very heavily. You let go of his hips, but he didn’t dare move just in case you revoked his dildo privilege. You grabbed the other magical fleshlight and attached it to Belphie’s cock, activating it so it engulfed him. “Nnngh!” He was trying so hard to stay in place. You sat in front of Belphie and grinned at the struggle he was going through. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he shook and twitched from the feeling of the fleshlight. “Ha… haaaa…” You’d finally gotten him to behave. Good for you.

You scratched behind his ears and he was halfway through a frustrated, ‘that’s it?’ before you pushed against his shoulders and he took the hint that he could slam the toy inside him and push his ass against Beel’s. “Hnnngh! Fuuuck!” he moaned. With the toy now nestled within the both of them, they happily rocked against each other, their moans getting louder and louder. Belphie ended up in a similar position as Beel – his chest pressed against the rug and with portions of the carpet squeezed between his fingers.

“B-Beel! I’m g-gonna cum!” cried Belphie.

“T-together! Cum with me Belphie!” Beel shouted back at him.

The sound of skin slapping was music to your ears as you watched the toy of them rut against each other, moans reaching a fever pitch before they both arched their bodies, both cumming with cries of, “Nyaaaaaaa~!”

Belphie collapsed, body twitching with aftershocks. Beel, however, began moving again. “You don’t want to wait for Belphie?” you questioned. Beel shook his head and panted out, “H-he’ll wake up… just need to-ah! Give him… a s-second…” Similar to before, it was like Belphie needed a microsleep to recover. Slight difference was you could’ve sworn it was Beel’s movements that forced him to wake up and immediately slip back into needy whines and whimpers.

“Aw, I thought you needed a rest?” you asked him. His arms shook as he tried to lift himself again, so he resigned himself to Beel taking control of the movement of the dildo. “N-no… I can go a-again…” he said quietly, “I can keep- nyaaa… haaa… nngh… I can keep up with B-Beel…” You smirked. So, it was more he felt bad about before.

“Well, since the two of you seem better, I might just go-”

“No!”

They both stilled their movements.

“We’ll be good!” Belphie cried.

“We’ll do whatever you want!” moaned Beel.

They continued to babble on about how they would do whatever it took to make you stay. Belphie even offered to have nothing done to him at all and focus on Beel. Beel offered his body to be used by Belphie however you wanted it. They still wouldn’t move even with the fleshlights still sucking at their cocks. You could see the struggle on both of their faces as they tried not to fall back into mindless pleasure.

You let out a little sinister giggle at their neediness. You were very much looking forward to using all the wonderful images seared into your memory of these boys to get yourself off afterwards. You were hoping the spell was close to wearing off since you’d be finished after this. That should end it, right?

You, of course, agreed to stay with the twins to watch them get off from each other even more. The slick from their asses made everything more slippery and made all sorts of lovely squishy noises as they kept pushing against each other. You eventually removed the fleshlights to let their copious amounts of cum join the rest of the mess on the carpet. The fleshlights being gone didn’t stop them from continuing to hammer away at themselves, far too lost in the endless orgasms to stop. They were both so desperate that their tails had wrapped around each other – Beel’s tail around one of Belphie’s thighs and Belphie’s longer tail had managed to wrap itself around Beel’s stomach. They pulled each other against themselves, never wanting the pleasure to stop it seemed.

It was way too much fun watching them lose it and be reduced to messes. They could barely form words in the end after you had removed the dildo entirely and it only took the slightest of touches against their cocks or against their holes to have them screaming. Perhaps you were overdoing it a bit, but it was the end, so why not? Go out with a band.

You knew it was over when Belphie finally fell asleep and didn’t wake up. Beel held on a little long and scratched his ears, telling him he did a good job. “Th…thank…” You shushed him but he shook his head. Trying again, he said, “Thank y-you… for helping… u-us…” Then he also fell asleep. You’d managed to make them crawl away from the giant wet patch in the centre of the rug before the two of them passed out from overstimulation. They cuddled up against each other and you took it as your sign to leave.

You returned the sex toys to their tiny states, put them back in the bag and returned to your bedroom. You kept the outfit on and admired yourself in the vanity mirror as you washed each toy. You’d return them to Asmo later.

Flopping down on your bed, you were psyching yourself up for some alone time when you heard your D.D.D buzz. You thought it might be Solomon telling you he felt that the spell had worn off, so you grabbed it, preparing to tell him that while you were thankful for the opportunity, he needs to never do that again.

But that’s not what was happening.

No peep from the brothers but the latest message was from Diavolo, demanding with many panicky demojis that you needed to go to him right this second. He had been sending them pretty non-stop for the past hour. There were a couple from Barbatos here and there, also encouraging you to listen to Diavolo.

Then there were messages from Simeon who was asking very politely you for you to go to his room for, and you quote, ‘nothing special but it would be very nice if you hurried up.’ And a lot of pleading demojis. Luke had messaged as well – a lot of capital letters expressing his extreme dislike of some random magic disrupting his baking and he needed help right away.

There was a message from Solomon but there was only one and it was sent hours ago. It merely read, ‘my room.’ The sheer arrogance coming off that text that you’d rush to him the moment he ordered you made you decide that you were visiting him last. Who did he think he was, Lucifer? No, he would get your attention after the other four.

Looks like you were heading for the Demon Lord’s castle. You didn’t bother getting changed since Diavolo sounded desperate. You hoped you weren’t in trouble or anything. You chuckled to yourself at the idea that Diavolo was turned into a catboy.

Because what were the odds of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things - thank you so much to everyone that has read this, left a kudos and/or left a nice comment. I'm so sorry it took so long for this update. Life, ya know? Aaaaand, yes there will be more. Every boy gets some love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, he's OOC. But he's also a catboy now. Deal with it.


End file.
